1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deodorant compositions containing an active deodorizing agent which may be used in the oral cavity as well as for the elimination of various other objectionable odors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,876 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,939 describe the incorporation of copper gluconate in various compositions such as candy, chewing gum, and dental products to provide oral deodorant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,747 relates to oral deodorant compositions, including gums and candies, having a non-toxic lipid as the deodorizing ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,205 discloses an oral deodorant compositions comprising the copper complex of copolymers of allylamine and methacrylic acid. This complex is suitable for incorporation into candies, chewing gums, and dental preparations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459.852 relates to a process for deodorizing aqueous solutions, such as municipal and industrial wastes, sewage, stagnant water and the like, by the addition of a sulfide-active, alpha, beta-, unsaturated, aldehyde or ketone. Acrolein or 3-buten-2-one is especially recommended as the deodorizing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,781 describes a substituted-maleimide deodorant which is sweet smelling and suitable for removing odors in lavatories, trash bins, livestock pens, and the like, caused by the presence of mercaptan and hydrogen sulfide.